creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sodium Carbonate
It was finally happening, getting my own place with my boyfriend Michael. It felt great to get the chance to finally leave my parents house and have a chance to live by my own rules. The house's exterior was a subtle light blue with four windows on each side. The best part is it was right next to a beach, so we can take romantic walks at night or watch the sunset. We were almost done furnishing the place, the only things left were a couple lamps and some silverware. "Is that the last of it?" I asked Michael. "Yep, looks like it," he responded confidently. "Come on, let's get comfortable," I suggested. We had just finished setting up the cable and internet, so we could watch a movie or keep in touch with friends. Michael suggested a movie called Rubber, which was about an insane tire going around killing people. "Are you serious?" I said, confused. "You want us to watch a movie that ridiculous?" "Well yeah, we could make fun of it, like Mystery Science Theater 3000," he suggested. "Plus, I already paid the $10 to rent it." We ended up watching it. Everything was going fine, when the TV's audio started to sound fuzzy. "It's probably the cable," Michael said, not even thinking about it. We just ignored it for a while, but then it started to get louder. "Honey, I really think something is wrong," I said, starting to get nervous. "Babe, trust me, it's nothing," he said. "What kind of quality do you expect for $10?" The fuzziness started to go away. "You see?" he said. "I told you it was nothing, it's probably a cloudy night." When the characters in the movie started talking, they kept getting interrupted by another person in the background who sounded like a man in his 70s. There was nobody else on the screen but those two people, so we wondered why the directors wouldn't edit that out. The man's voice started getting louder and louder to the point where we couldn't even hear the couple in the movie. It sounded like he was saying "sand... sodium carbonate... mineral calcite... sodium sulfate..." Those sounded like chemicals you would use in a science project. "No wonder why this movie received such bad reviews, the audio quality is horrible," Michael said angrily. "I want my $10 back!" I couldn't stop thinking about what that the man said, I started going back to my middle school science class days when I used chemicals like that. Then I realized, those were the ingredients to make glass. Why would he be talking about glass? A huge realization came over me. I looked over to the window. "Honey, who is that?" I asked Michael. He was too interested in the movie to look. It was a beat-up homeless man, as white as a ghost, whose eyes looked like black holes with blood leaking out. He had what looked like 50 teeth in his smile alone, staring at me with a leonine bloodlust. The homeless man started saying, "Sodium carbonate, hurry up and activate, sodium sulfate, hurry up and meet your fate." Over and over, getting louder every time. I started plugging my ears and falling to the ground, closing my eyes hoping it was all a dream. The noise stopped. I opened up my eyes to see the man standing one foot away from me, baring five inch teeth. I looked over to Michael. His chest was ripped open, his heart was beating every last ounce of blood out of his body. His lungs were expanding and contracting until they finally stopped. His empty eye sockets were dripping a black liquid that looked like unrefined oil. When I looked over, he was gone. Could he have just been my imagination? Who killed my boyfriend? Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Television